Yullen Specials
by HjnxKRP
Summary: The Yullen Specials that I have written for The Allen Walker Incident. Might be mature for a reason. Update every Holiday, and if you want me to write you a holiday for both this story and The Allen Walker Incident, P.M me the day and holiday, or review it if you really want to. I'm on haitus right now . . . I forgot to tell you, sorry!
1. Christmas Special

Christmas Special

12-25-19XX, 5:43 p.m, Christmas day

There he was, sitting at my fucking table again. The annoying brat who called himself Allen Walker. I don't know why he sits at my table; even the day he arrived he sat himself down at the table ONLY I sit at. So I had asked him why he had chosen to sit there that first day.

"_The fuck are you doing?"_

"_Sitting here, what else?" Several people looked over._

"_No, I am asking WHAT are you doing?"_

"_Like I said, sitting."_

"_Maybe I should rephrase it, WHY are you sitting there?"_

"Because I can?" More people looked over. A few winced in advance.

"Well, don't, because that's my spot, and only I sit at this table." Some people looked like they were going to kill me. What's going on? I have no clue. Honestly, why would they get mad at when I tell this kid to move it? Whenever it's someone else, they don't care.

"Is there a reason WHY I should move?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned his head towards me, I saw his left side of his face. Maybe that was the reason why they got mad at me? After all, it WAS just a scar . . . but that doesn't make sense. Why would they get angry about yelling at a weirdly scarred boy? But he did have a point. I only have ONE reason as to not have him there, and it does sound pretty stupid.

"None really, I just don't want you to sit there. Only I sit there." I deadpanned, as had never really thought about it.

"Then I'm staying here!" Every day after that, the Moyashi had sat there.

"Hi, Kanda!" He waved his hand towards me. He was STILL sitting at my table. I can't wait until I have the opportunity to point Mugen at his dumb face.

"Why are you still sitting at MY table, Moyashi?" I saw his face fall slightly. Normally when I ask him that he just laughs, bthinks he looks sad. The fuck's wrong him?!

"Do you know what day it is, Kanda?" Strange, he ALWAYS calls me Bakanda, never by my actual name.

"Yeah, it's Christmas, the twenty-fifth day of December?" I gazed at him as he looked even more sad, wondering why the hell he would ask such a stupid question, as one merely had to look at a calendar, right? So why would he ask a question about what day it was? Wait . . . didn't he say that his birthday was on Christmas? Shit, I should have said that his was birthday as well.

"Oh, okay . . ." His face looked like the picture of sadness, and every other dark and depressed emotion known to mankind.

"And your birthday." I quickly fumbled the words out of my mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed that had I made him sad, and over the fact that this is means that I'm warming up to him. But Hell itself would rather freeze over, willingly, before I warm up to him, so it must have frozen over on its own accord. Well, fuck this, 'cause WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! A shiver ran up my spine as I reviewed what had just transpired in my thoughts not too long ago.

"You remembered! I thought that you didn't care!" Allen's annoying voice broke my train of thought, and I looked at him. He looked like he could explode any second now, armed with the knowledge of the fact that I remembered his birthday.

"No, I just had it stuck in my head because you wouldn't shut up about your damn birthday!" I gave him a death glare only to find him laughing at me. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him. WHERE THE HELL IS MUGEN WHEN I NEED IT TO KILL HIM!

"I only talked about my Birthday once, Bakanda! I guess I was right on how your brain is smaller than the rest of you, you slowpoke!" By now, the doomed little shit was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. He started to laugh even more when I felt something being put on my head, and, out of surprise, my poor, precious Soba was spilled all over the floor. There was a snicker from behind - a snicker all too familiar to me; it was the Baka Usagi. Now it seemed that there were two doomed little shits.

"Awww! Yuu-chan looks SOOOOOOO CUTE!" I flinched at the word 'cute' and at his voice that was getting higher and higher pitched.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU. BOTH! AND. DON'T. CALL. ME. YUU-CHAN!" I reached for Mugen. I need to kill these two idiots.

"AH! Moyashi-chan, we need to run away! Hurry, before Yuu-chan kills us!" The Baka Usagi made a break for the Moyashi.

"Don't call me 'Moyashi-chan', or would you like to wake up one day bald?" The annoying little boy towered over the Baka Usagi, clearly showing his dark side. Baka Usagi put his hands up in a defensive manner and started shrieking and sobbing apologies. 'I'm sorry Allen, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't kill meeeeeeeeee!'.

"Oi, Baka Usagi, what about me?" Don't kill them yet, no, not quite yet, but I can soon, though. Oh, how I can't wait to impale them with Mugen! The Usagi turned towards me and started to do the same thing that he did for the Moyashi. I pulled Mugen even more out of its sheath, causing the Usagi to scream out of fright and apologies to come even more rapid-fire.

"What are you doing, Bakanda? Didn't you know that Lavi is supposed to bow down to me? Perhaps I should give you a lesson about that!" The Moyashi launched towards me, with his Innocence, Crown Clown, activated. I pulled Mugen out of its sheath, countered Moyashi's attack and went for the area he left open, the outside of his left calf. He twisted to avoid the blade. I must admit, the Baka Moyashi is good at dodging and athletics. As I was going to kick him in the stomach, he jumped up and instead kicked me in the gut.

"Do you want your fucking hair to be shaved off, Moyashi?" I sneered at him, trying to pretend the kick hadn't affected me.

"How about I shave off that girly hair that you have there, so you can actually look like a boy for once?" He mimicked my sneer and raised his weird-claw-things-that-are-actually-his-fingers, and I raised Mugen, and the staring contest commenced.

"Face it, you'll never be able to touch my hair! It would be easy to cut off your ass wipe hair! Once I am done shaving off all of your fucking hair I will send it to some old men!" Growling, I aimed Mugen at his head; even an inch would satisfy my anger, though I would rather prefer his whole scalp.

"Geez, can't you guys take a break from fighting for once? Nii-san doesn't like paying for the damage, and you two do tend to break half of the stuff, or all of the stuff, in the room you guys fight in! Could you two just be calm for once? Kanda! Don't you dare harm Allen today! It's his birthday, so don't you dare even think of touching him!" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Lenalee is here! I don 't want to face the Sister Complex's wrath, or hers! Quick! Pretend you were just going to slice Lavi in half, instead, but Allen stepped in front of me.

"Baka Moyashi, get out of the way."

"Huh? I thought that you were goin-" I shoved him out of the way and walked to Lavi, who had somehow managed to wind up rather conveniently behind the Baka Moyashi.

"Lavi . . . you're gonna pay for that." Usagi let out an 'Eh?' and paled at the thought of what I was going to do to him.

"Oh, you were just going after Lavi. Okay, then. Lavi, you might want to start running soon, or you have a high probability of dying." Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could tell she was hiding her laughter.

"Bakanda, I thought that we wer-" I quickly glared at him and mouthed 'I am sure she would yell at you too if she found out we were fighting, and maybe be chased by Komui's fucking robots as well.' At that point, the dumbass for once shut up, and played along.

"Huh. Allen, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask why Bakanda was going to kill Lavi, but then I remembered that he spilled Bakanda's Soba." I had to hold in my laughter as I saw Usagi's face once he realized that he was just betrayed by one (or both in his mind) or his friends so they wouldn't get in trouble. And the fact that Lenalee was clearly not going to help him out of this one.

"Liars! Lenalady! They're lying! They said they were going to shave off each other's heads, and then you stepped in, and now they're making me take the fall!" He pointed accusingly at us.

"What are you talking about? You aren't taking any fall for us. You're lying!" Allen and I looked at each other in confusion as we had both said the same thing together. Grinding my teeth, I walked out of the cafeteria. It was true, though, he had made me spill my Soba.-Edited- I heard someone yelling my name, it sounds like the Baka Moyashi, I just kept walking towards my room. I need to get away from these dumb ass's, sooner or later they will start to make me dumb too. It sounds like the Baka Moyashi is still chasing me, pretend that he isn't there, maybe he would go away. Still there, go away, I don't need you to be near me, why can't he just go and annoy some other people for once?

"Kanda! Kanda! Bakanda! Where do you think you're going? Can't you see that I want to talk to you? Hey! Are you even listening to me? Fine then!" Thank Mugen, I thou-.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA MOYASHI!?" The damned brat actually jumped on me!

"Kanda, I tried to get your attention! So this was the only way to get your attention, that's what I thought at least." I tried to pry the Baka Moyashi's arms from around my neck, geez, how strong is he?!

"Let go of me!"

"Nope! Not until you let me spend the day with you!" God his sing-song voice is scary.

"What makes you think that I will let you hang around meal day, even if it's your Birthday!"

"Please? I won't call you Bakanda for week!" His grip tightened.

"No." I tried to wiggle out of his grip."

"I won't go near you for a _whole_ month, even if we get the same mission, I would take another train and search by myself if I have too." That idea got in my head, and it doesn't sound to bad. Though that means that I won't have my peace for the day, then again I can be left alone for the next month, oh how I yearn for the lovely silence.

"It's a deal Moyashi, and you better keep it." And like magic, the pressure disappeared from around my neck. I doubt that I could have stayed awake any longer, with the Baka Moyashi cutting off my air supply and all.

"Yay! Come on Kanda, I have something to show you! It's _just_ around the corner!" Thinking what I had just gotten myself into, I followed the Moyashi to wherever he is trying to lead me too. -Edited?- It looked like he was leading me the roof, why I have no idea, or maybe he wants to tell me his last wishes and last words, and then kill himself by jumping of off the roof? No, I heard him talking about how he lives for the Akuma, and for the sake of Humanity, so I don't think that he would kill himself . . . unless he was lying.

"Baka Moyashi can you at least tell me where we are going? You can at least have the decency to tell me where you are taking me." I tried to hide the fact that I am _'not'_ thinking about giving him a good hit on the head.

"You will find out later Kanda!" Should've known that would have happened, cliché. Moyashi is still calling me Kanda, and not Bakanda, I wonder why he is calling me Kanda, and not Bakanda. Then again, who knows what goes on in the Baka Moyashi's head?

"I would rather find out _NOW_ Moyashi, I don't like to be left in the dark when it comes for a surprise, and one where it involves you and the Baka Usagi. My hair has been dyed, braided, designed enough to tell you that." Moyashi kept silent.

"NO! I don't think we are going to make it in time!" He began to run faster.

"What do you mean that we won't make it in time? What does this have to do with time anyways?" He _still_ kept silent, so he's not going to answer me huh? By this time we got to the top of the stairs and went to towards the door that leads to the roof top. When he opened it, and pulled me behind him, Moyashi jumped onto the tiled roof on the side of the plat form that allows people to stand on the roof, but not on the tiles themselves. The Moyashi and I got to the top most level of the roof, and faced the sunset. When I looked at the Moyashi for answers as to why he lead to the roof top, and how he did not get lost along the way, I saw that his face had been lit up by the dying glow of the sun. His hair was shimmering the colors of the sunset itself, it was like he was a mini version of the sunset that was happening. I looked away quickly, trying not to show interest in the Moyashi. Snow had started to fall from the sky, and laced us with it's soft, cold blanket. When I next glanced at the Moyashi, the snow had gotten stuck on his eyelashes and in his hair. The sun was just about to go down when the Moyashi turned to look at me.

"Why did you bring my here?"

"So that I can get my wish." After he said that, he slowly leaned forwards, and planted a kiss on my lips, we held the moment for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Allen, Kand- OH MY GOD! KANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CAN'T STEAL ALLEN'S FIRST KISS! I WANTED TO!" My checks flushed, this was not a position that I wanted to be in.

"No Lavi, I kissed Bakanda, and you can't have my second kiss, that one goes to Kanda, just like the first." To prove that he kissed me again. This set off a series of yells and protests from the Usagi, not that I cared, because I am finding that I don't really mind the Moyashi's kisses that he was giving to me.

"Lavi did you find them? Lavi? Wha- Kanda . . . ? Why are you lip raping Allen?" Not again, of please not again. I pulled away from his kiss to give Leenalee an answer.

"It's the other way around, the Moyashi was lip raping me, not me him. Baka Usagi, can you please stop now? Your giving me a head ache."

"Kanda, can I have your third kiss as well?" How could I say no? I nodded. Maybe I will forgo the deal, his kisses _are_ very nice. I wonder what his wish was?

A.N~

Sorry for not having Kanda cussing a lot towards the end, my mom was kind of right beside me when I finished it. I am so happy that I was able to make a Shounen Ai chapter in this story, I will give you a heads up though, I will _never, __**EVER**_ write a Yaoi fanfiction, well maybe, but it would be _very_ light Yaoi.


	2. Valentine Special

Valentine Special, Yullen

Christmas Special part two

"You know, I still can't believe that _you_ of ALL the people in the WORLD, took Allen's FIRST kiss! I swear that you lip-rapped him Yuu-_chan_, LIP-RAPPED HIM! I WAS GOING TO LIP-RAPE HIM FIRST!" I growled at the Baka-Usagi's ranting, but when I my name I grabbed onto Mugen and pointed it at the Shit's throat.

"How many _fucking_ times did I say to _not_ call me that?" I swear I could take over any Nation I wanted just by doing this.

"Exactly 2,783 times, but now it is going to be 2,785 _Yuu-__**chan**_**.**" I can't wait until this goddamn 'Holy War' is over so that I can finally cop off the Baka-Usagi's head. He _does_ deserve it though.

"2,786 you little shit! 2,786! So don't you _dare_ call me that again!"

"Huh? But Yuu-chan, I exac- oh. Well aren't you the smart one for once?" The despicable little red-headed shit had a fucking _smug_ look on his face once he realized that I _just_ made him call me Yuu-chan. He is _really_ slow. I pressed my blade on his throat now, when Baka-Usagi looked at me it seemed like he just shit his pants shit right then and there.

"Did you say something Baka-Usagi? Because I am in the mood to have a lucky rabbits foot, rabbit stew, a new tool, and a new rug as well." I wish I can have actual fire around me, and not my aura. Now it looks like the Baka-Usagi just puked, pissed, and shit (once again) in his mouth an in his pants. Just the thing to make him _shut the __**fuck**__ up_.

"Hey Bakanda, don't kill Lavi, at least not yet." Arms slinked around my neck and a second later I felt a chin resting on my left shoulder.

"Ye-yeah, th-that's right, you ne-need me Kanda!" Baka Usagi threw up his hands and began nodding like crazy. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He started it, Baka Usagi was ranting again on how he wanted to steal your first kiss. Then he called me by my fist name." I leaned my head on Moyashi's head.

"I never said that you can't beat him up, I just said don't kill him." I back tracked my thoughts, it was true, he did only say don't kill the Baka Usagi, and even better, not yet. Baka Usagi only paled at the thought of what I will do to him and began backing away from as quickly as he could. But of course, being me, I knew what he was doing and grabbed a fist full of his hair. This is what he gets.

. . .

_ "Hey, can't you tell me why you stole Moyashi-chan's first kiss? You know that I wanted to kiss him, so why did you!?" Just ignore. Soba now, kill later. His ranting stretched longer and longer, to the point I wished that I could just kill the poor shit now, and not later. I would have had it not that I was still eating my Soba that is. Ignore, kill later. My eyebrow twitched. Yep, I'm done eating, I can __**kill**__ him now. After I put my bamboo chopsticks on my bowl I unsheathed Mugen._

_ "Are you wasting my time for nothing now Baka Usagi?" Then I felt the sudden urge to get a bowl of hot water (no buckets, those things are disgusting, right Homestuck readers? (unless you are into Hentai I guess . . . or whatever you can call it that you want.)) and dump it onto his head and see if he just burns from it._

_ "No, I am not, I just want to give you a lecture about stealing Moyashi-chan's first kiss! I think that that in its self is quite important you lip rapper!" He shook his finger and gave a tsking sound. After that . . . well you all ready know. Wait . . . why am I talking like there is another person in my head currently? Fuck this, my life is weird enough as it is._

. . .

After I had beaten Baka Usagi to bloody pulp, I turned my attention to Al-Moyashi. If he wasn't stuffing his mouth with food right now I bet he could equal with the Moon in beauty. His soft snow white eyelashes framing his beautiful silvery eyes, as was his lovely snowy-mountain-peak hair wraps around his pale face. His bright red scar lining his upper eyebrow then slithering down onto his eyelid, down his cheekbone, and stopped just above his jaw. Too bad he was currently eating. How disgusting, what his he anyways? Even a fucking _pig_ doesn't eat like that.

"Wha ith i BaKa-da," Moyashi swallowed his food. "What is it BaKanda?" He fucking batted his eyes at me in confusion. God he was so adorable when he wasn't eating. When he was, he is the most ugliest thing I laid my poor poor eyes on. Make Note: Don't take _any_ food from the Moyashi, he _will_ (quiet literally) bite your fingers. Example 1: Baka Usagi Example 2: Baka Usagi Example 3: Baka Usagi Example 4-Now: Baka Usagi. When does that dumbass learn to _not_ take away the Baka Moyashi's food? Ha! Never! I made a small grin at my thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking about how ugly you can get when you eat, because when you do, I think even a pig can't be more disgraceful than you." I played my grin into a smirk, I can't let the Baka Usagi know that I smiled. There goes away my honor . . .

"HEY! You take that back BaKanda! What did I ever do to you huh? NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!" He looked even more when he was angry, now if I can only make him pout . . .

"Eating with such ungodly manners. Try to _taste_ the food, not breathe it you damned Moyashi!" Despite my harsh words I was smiling full heartily at him, if I didn't have my pride I would be hugging him to death right now just for pouting. Moyashi bent forward and flicked me on the nose. I could tell that everyone by now was on the very verge of running for their very lives out of here when the moment called for it. NO ONE just does that and lives to tell the tale, not even once. Deciding to give them a good, and complete, mind fuck on a silver platter.

"Don't do that again _Allen_." I'm sure everyone just died of a heart attack right then and there, since I just gave him another chance, but also called him by his name and not by Moyashi or Baka Moyashi. Moyashi merely chuckled and went back to eating his _mountains_ of food. I sighed, he never changes. I just hope that he doesn't scarf down the chocolate that I plan one giving him later today.

"I'm done _Kanda_, what were you going to give me?" He turned towards me and put his right leg on the other side of the bench and tilted his head. I fumbled with the present inside of my pocket deciding wither or not to give it to him right now or late in private. After a couple of minutes of silence Moyashi raised an eyebrow at my hesitance of telling him.

"It's nothing really, I would like to give it to you later though, not right now." So I got up, grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me, despite his angry growls and huffs in frustration.

"How can this be 'nothing' if you dragged me out of the cafeteria when I did not _finish my food?_" Oh shit, I should have waited a bit longer, I might have just incurred the wrath of the infamous, and feared _**Black Allen**_. I do not intend on being forced to play poker with him right now and lose my pride and dignity. Nope, not happening.

"You can eat soon, I just need your help with something that only you can help me with."

"Huh?" I finally got to my room, opened the door, and pulled the Baka Moyashi in along with me.

"Here, this was the real reason why I wanted to be in private, I wanted to give you this Allen." I took the chocolate out of my pocket and gave it to him. His eyes widened and looked at me and then back to the chocolate. His cheeks lit up a vibrant rosy pink and gingerly took them out of my hand.

"Th-thank you Kan-Kanda. I-I don't know what to say." He blushed into a deeper color than before.

"You don't have to say anything Allen." I kneeled down to his height, still a bean sprout, and put my pointer finger under his chin and lifted it so that I can look into his slivery lakes. I tilted my head to the right and went for a kiss. Allen went stiff then fought back so that he could have control. He licked the my bottom lip and I allowed him in, he must want to repay for the chocolates I guess. Allen's tongue twirled around mine and I slipped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He slinked his arms around my neck and pulled me even farther down. A sequel brought me out of my trance.

"OH MY GOD! LAVI WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE DATING ALLEN!" Oh shit . . .Leenalee Lee, the girl that loves Yaoi. Great. Absolutely fucking great and damning fan-fucking-tastic (of course not literally). I hear Allen sigh and felt him bury his face into my chest, clearly embarrassed that he overtook me. I just stood there like I was a certain idiot Rabbit who was found out by his mentor in not doing his work. Making a decision, I made up my mind to just jump out the window and lay low for a while in the forest around the building. Oops, I forgot about Allen.

A.N~

If you want to know _why_ I might put this story on Haitus is because I am a bit ill right now, and might not be around a computer for a long time. And what I mean by ill is just me getting all stressed out over things that I need to pull back from writing stories for a while. I just have _a lot_ of things going on. And if I am not able to get back to writing this story in a year then I will have to put it on adoption sadly. But that might never happen. The most that will happen is just me not being able to update for a couple of months, nothing more than three to twelve months. Sorry for everything, but this story is **OFFICIALY** on Haitus now. Sorry for the inconvenience. I may be able to post poems every now and then.


	3. Easter Special

Easter Special

_"Damned Baka Usagi, can't believe he did that! Making a fool out of me in front of everyone like that!" I was not in the mood to be trifled with even when I walked into the Food Court to begin with, now I just want to lop off anyone's head who just so looks at me for any longer than a fucking second. Or even looks at me at all! "I can't fucking wait until I will be able to kill that bastard, causing me so much hurt to my pride, and insulting Al- Moyashi like that!" Out of anger I punched at a wall only to find that my fist was caught in the process, pissed off I was going to use my other hand to punch the person in the face. Wait . . . there is only one person that can catch my fist without getting hurt (Face excluded) when I am this pissed off. Or maybe someone did catch my fist (In their face)?_

_ "How so?" Damn, I was hoping for someone else (Face)._

_ "Fuck you!" Shit, I should have worded that better! Great, I can sense his smirk already._

_ "Already BaKanda!? My, aren't you fast? But I don't want to lose something so important to someone like you, an arrogant selfish rampaging murderous sailor-mouthed temper-tantrum-prone sword-wielding bastard samurai. If anything, I am hurt by the idea that you would even think of raping me, stripping me of my precious virginity!" When I looked at him he put on quite a show, god I hope that he doesn't become like that robot-creating-asshole-no-good-for-nothing-lazy-sister-complex-scientist!_

_ "I meant, go die in a hole you shit, and no, I don't want your stupid virginity, who even wants you anyways!" Sword, sword, _sword, sword, **sword, sword, SWORD**_**!**__ I HAVE TO FUCKING KILL THIS SHIT RIGHT ABSOLUTLY NNNOOOOOWWWWWW!_

_ "Ouch, but you never answered my question, how did I get insulted?" Damned bastard, doesn't he see my hand hovering over my sword? Damnit, he doesn't, or he just fucking doesn't give a shit! He better stop spending such much time with that Baka Usagi Bastard! "Are you okay BaKanda? You've been staring at me like you want to murder me and everyone else in the Order right now." His voice brings me back to reality, I open my mouth but found it suddenly full of cotton, it wasn't Allen like I thought, it was Alma. But that should be impossible, Alma died. Right in my arms as well. There should be no way that Alma is alive again, no, this can't be real! Alma's face turned into one that holds hatred and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, his thin body morphing into the one that he was in before he died. My feet stayed planted into the ground as Alma stated walking towards me, crackling insanely even louder and louder as he got nearer and nearer, whilst I just stood there, unable to move. Everything around us began shaking, crumbling. A sharp gleam against the darkness._

"HOw cOUld yOU dO thIs tO US **dddDDEEAAARRRR**_**?**_"

"-A, -N-A, -ANDA, KANDA! WAKE UP! PLEASE! JUST WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes, leaned over and puked. My arms and legs feel like jelly, and I can only really hear my heart beating in my ears. Alma's face was filled with insanity, hatred, and murder. He wanted to kill me so much! Feeling my stomach revolting against me again, I braced myself for puking.

"D- don't . . . ev'n . . . even dare th-" There goes my food. "Think of telling _anyone_! Go- got it?" I heard a small sigh followed by a yes. "What time is it?" It looks pretty dark out to me, then again, we _are_ inside of the Black Order, Allen's room. Uke follows after all (there was a little story behind me calling Kanda the Uke and Allen the Seme. I'll tell you later about that though~)

"It's one o'clock BaKanda, I was surprised that you didn't wake up a five on the dot like you always do, so I just let you sleep. That is until you started to get violent, and woke you up." Allen's voice sounded neutral for some reason. I looked up from my puking to see his angelic like face, no, he looked and acted like an angel. A fallen angel when it comes to relationships though, he should _really_ learn that when a girl asks you to eat with them, it's a date, and when you accept dates from someone else than _your_ boyfriend, it's considered cheating. At least those girls got their _'lesson'_.

"Wha's wrong?" Fuck it all, there goes my pride. The all great and cold hearted Kanda was just seen caring for a stupid bastard that will get himself killed prematurely. The and only, Allen Dipshit Walker. Damn my mouth and brain not being on the same god damn track!

"Seems like _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that BaKanda! I think that was the first time I heard you say something like that to _anyone_ here! Oh god, Hell has frozen over! No really, Hell has, they just got a snowstorm and now those poor Norwegians . . . (If you don't know, you know no Hetalia!) I'm glad I don't have a mission there, unlike Lavi." Allen's soft velvety hair fell forwards, I reached my hand up to Allen's face and brushed his hair out of the way to kiss him on the lips. When he opened his mouth and let my tongue in, he quickly backed off and blanched.

"Something the matter Allen Dipshit Walker, or do you not like it when I kiss you?" Despite me being serious, the nerve his has, that Baka Moyashi start to chuckle! But damn, he sounds lovely.

"No, it's just that you taste like puke, that's all. Unless you like having your boyfriend puke in your mouth whilst kissing because you tasted like puke? Sorry, not happening, no matter how much of a jerk you are, I will not tolerate puking in your mouth while kissing a bloody git." Git? The fucks that!? "Git is a commonly used term, albeit crudely, for calling someone stupid, an idiot, or even sometimes, a dumbass. Git." I can feel my cheeks burning up! Oh if only he wasn't my boyfriend, then I could punch him without feeling any remorse! Wait . . . I have a wonderful idea!

"Allen." Pause for dramatics.

"Yes?" Hesitation, fearfulness.

"We're breaking up." This should set him straight.

"WHAT?! WHY!?" God he looks so cute, with his face all cherry red, framed by his snow-white hair (HA! *snicker* Snow White *snicker*), all huffing and puffing with anger and confusion. Too adorable. Can't resist! And what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? God, I just need to punch him in the face and get done with it! I sucked in air, curled up my fist, and looked at him. Fuck me! I fucking **HATE** his puppy eyes! Since when did _I_ become so . . . so so- sof- soft? When I meet him . . . SHUT UP!

"Never mind, I can't do it, I'm too weak to punch you in the face now!" I don't know how I said that through my hand after it greeted my face. Sheer annoyance seems to be leaking out of my very pores more and more often these days.

"Can't do what BaKanda? You're starting to worry me here. Are you even listening to me? HEY! Damned Kanda, won't even listen to me!" Don't kill, no Mugen. Don't kill, no Mugen. Don't kill, no Mugen. "I guess you won't be _finding_ anything this year, such a pity."

"WWHHAAATTT!?" I just want to bash in his little shit-filled face!

"Leenalee has cameras posed all around the room so she can . . . 'document' something." I'm going to have to put a _leash_ around Komui's neck and see how long until he turns blue, or if he will keep a _leash_ around Leenalee's neck. Seriously, who would let their little sister take _photos_ of boys having _sex_? Especially one who has a sister complex with said little sister. No matter _what_ her hobbies are!

"Sorry." Explain to me _why_ I am doing this?

"What? I didn't hear you~" Damned brat putting his fucking hand to his god damned ear and acting all cute and all that other shit while being so god damn fucking _annoying_. God I hate him so much, but he is to cute for his own good! Al-Moyashi reminds of a puppy before it's kicked, pleading you with all it's tiny heart to not do so. Except that he is using it to get what he wants, an apology from me, the Great Kanda, the same Great Kanda who will not hesitate cutting off your head if you just so much as cough in his direction Kanda.

"You know what I said damnit!" Can I just _find_ the egg now? Who fucking cares if there are cameras all around the fucking place! I just want to have some '_fun_'. (I will get set on changing the maturity rating now!)

"You'll have to do some work for it you know. First, you clean the bathroom, then you put away the clothes that are one the ground here, fix the bed, and then bring me some food." I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at Allen, there is no fucking _way_ I can bring a fucking _mountain_ in my room! And it doesn't matter if it is made of food! That bastard must have seen how I was looking at him. "It's not impossible if you bring it in as small packages BaKanda. Geez, sometimes I wonder just how _stupid_ you can get sometimes!"

"It's final then, no food for you, no hunting for me!" I wonder how long that will last.

"That's okay, I still have to punish you for ditching me with Miss Yaoi Girl last Valentines." Shit, I had hoped that he had forgotten about that! Allen is looking a _bit_ scary now, like when he is playing poker. I'll just slowly walk away now, and hide for the rest of the day after giving my _loving_ and _non-murderous_ boyfriend a kiss. Yeah, I should reconsider on how I run away from Yaoi Girls. Least I want to be killed by my boyfriend. I think that I will have to go to Antarctica to escape All-Moyashi's wrath though.

A.N~

Sorry about the crappy story, I was anxious to begin playing Sims 3 after I found out that Origin didn't really leave me without Sims like I originally thought they did. Origin just won't let me play Sims 4, the boring Sims 3, and won't let me install Sims 3 Pets. So nice.


	4. Of Words To Kanda Revised

"Kanda Yuu, can you come to my office please? I have news about Allen. Also, it might also be best if Leenalee, Krory, Miranda, Timothy, and Lavi come to my office as soon as possible too." My head jerked up when I heard the announcement. It had been after all, roughly a month since Baka-moyashi went missing.

Ever since he went to confront the Noah to give us enough time to escape the building we had just moved into after the fall of the old one. Everyone had cried out in protest and pleaded him to stay with them and get on one of the boats so that they could escape together, but all he said that he needed to stay since he would take up to much space. He might have had lived though, however I know that he could not have possibly lived without medical treatment with his wound that deep. Maybe he knew that and that is why he went back inside the collapsing building. No one could live after being impaled by a gigantic broad sword and thrown around like a rag doll for hours. He's only human after, Allen isn't an invincible force that everyone makes him out to be. Leenalee cried when he turned towards us smiled, and walked towards the crumbling building that had served as our home and disappeared as a cloud of smoke and dust rang fourth.

I got up from my table and stormed off to Komui's death trap of an office, and when I got there I noticed a sleek black coffin with white roses and an exorcist's cross on top of it. Seeing it I knew what became of the Moyashi.

"So the Moyashi Died?" I looked over to the people that had arrived to the office before me and saw tears streaming down their cheeks and red puffy eyes as they were reading the letters that they were holding

"Kanda, this letter is for you." Komui sullenly and quietly handed me a lavishly decorated letter that had the white cross rose symbol on the back of it. On the front it said:

~To Kanda

From Allen

I carefully ripped it open and took out the letter and a picture, unfolding the letter I started to read its contents.

_**Dear Kanda;**_

_Kanda, I am sure that you are wondering why I wrote this letter to you . . . I don't know either to tell you the truth. You stand alone, so why I am doing this is out of question. I just wanted to let you know that I think you are a big jerk, but you have a wonderful side that everyone knows about, but it's just that you refuse to acknowledge it so they do not say a thing about it. I know that you know about that side too. And most people just look at you and say;_

_'"Oh, look at that girly-boy over there!"' And then get Mugen shoved down their throats because they pissed off a crazy-sword-weilding-maniac-that-gets-pissed-off-from-just-one-thing-or-word-samurai, but you never harm anyone. Let me rephrase that, you never harm anyone majorly. _

_Oh I wish I could tell you that I love you again. I am such a coward; I can't even look at you in the face and tell you that I am writing this letter for the instance that I die. Hence when I die Komui will give this letter to you. I know that I am going to die soon, either by the Earl or by Central. While there is a chance that I will live to see the end of this damn "Holy War" because no one should have to suffer the way all of those people and souls have to, I want you to live your life to the fullest Kanda._

_I want to tell you so many things, how much I am in pain, how much I feel deserted, how much sanity I have left. You were the only person that turned all of those things the other way around. My pain into laughter, my desertion into family, my sparse sanity into overflowing sanity! I never want to see you cry, laugh, smile, have fun! Make friends! Your life is limited so do what you can to make a mark on the world when you might never have the chance to again! Never forget your friends, never forget your family, and never, ever, forget your goal! It may not seem like it but you cause everyone to smile and laugh! You help people BE people! I think that if it weren't for you, I might have stayed behind my mask every time and never show myself! I bet you might be thinking;_

_"Why is this Baka Moyashi lecturing me about life?" or something like that right? Probably. Though I want you to stay strong and have unwavering hope and faith in those around you. They have faith and hope in you to! Promise me this, move on when I die, if you have are having troubles, I will always be with you! I will be in your heart and memories! Everyone will remember me, because they trusted me, and I trusted them, and most of all, I love you! Thinking about it wants me to make me laugh if I was not writing my final and only letter to you._

_Like I said earlier, I love you. The thing that makes me drawn to you is your coldness and untapped, and rarely shown, love. You were the only one that did make a big fuss about everything about me and ignored me. I miss you already Kanda. I always wanted to be near you, to be WITH you. I love you with all of my heart. So if you love me back, can you promise me several things?_

_Never Forget Your Comrades_

_Live Strong, And Happily_

_Live For Your Friends, Don't Lay Waste Your Life For Them_

_Care For Those That Care For You Or Need Care_

_Don't Kill Anyone In Spite_

_Keep Sight Of Your Goal Till Your Last Breath, Or You Complete It_

_Never Stop Walking, Keep Moving Forward_

_Did you get all of that Kanda? NEVER break any of these! Now, I hope that you got all of that, I think it is all right to tell you about my child hood life. I was abandoned as a new-born baby, because of my left arm. Of course years later, I will thank it for giving me the life and fiends that I had gotten to know. I was found by a nun and they took me to their orphanage and nursed me until I could take care of myself, and then kicked me out after several years of abuse or so. Finding myself in the streets of London, I took up residence in an old, grimy, dark alley way near the market stalls where I get my food._

_I learned taking food from stalls was the best way to get a full belly after a couple of days on the street, though most of the attempts my food was stolen from other homeless people (they were mostly older kids than me), when they found food on me. The adults were nicer than the kids until they saw my arm. After a while the store clerks found out I was the one stealing the food and called some constables on me. Running; I ran into a high-top tent. This is where I meet Cosmio. Cosmio had hidden me after he made me promise that I would never tell what he will do in the future because if I don't, he will kick me out of the circus, because I will get free food and a bed, and I wanted to be in it for the free food. Without knowing it, I put myself on the track that will leave me more bitter, rude, and stuck up than you are. Surprising, yes I know, but this is true._

_Every night he would come to me and beat me up until I looked like raw ground beef. One night a weird and crazy clown named Mana Walker came towards Cosmio and rescued me from that devil's grasp. After that he took me in and treated my injuries. I felt like I was saved from the depths hell its self, even though I was less than adamant about letting some random stranger getting into my personal space and treat my injures for me. A few nights after that Cosmio killed Allen, Mana's dog. After a whole scene that confirmed that Mana was crazy (I don't care what you think, hanging yourself for a joke is not funny!), he adopted me on December Twenty-fifth, and named me Allen, saying something about anyone that was going to be in his heart shall be known as Allen. I don't really know whether or not it was because he was just in shock from losing his dog, or the fact he actually meant it. I still do not know today. I can only hope that Mana wasn't crazy enough to name me after a dead dog._

_So we spent the next few years wandering around England, and he spent the years teaching me how to use my left hand better, because back then it was paralyzed. Then when it came to my 'fourth birthday' Mana and I found ourselves in London again. I was walking a little ahead of Mana when we were crossing a street and an out of control dog cart made its way towards me. Seeing what could happen Mana . . . . he jumped, and pushed me out of the way . . . Mana died after saying:_

_"Never stop walking, keep moving forward."_

_After that . . . well you already know what happens after that. Well that was my brief explanation of my life. I will let your attention go elsewhere now, Kanda. Keep Walking Towards Your Dreams, And Never Look Back, Live, Laugh, Smile, Belong, Love, And Be Loved, Never Give In To Guilt, Keep Strong, And Most Of All, Keep Moving Till You Die!_

_**~Allen Walker, Your Sadly Departed Lover**_

I fall to my knees and tears escape as the damnable paper is crumpled in my hands.

"I will keep the promise, Allen. I will live, smile, laugh, love, and never stop walking until I die." With that I left the bewildered faces, un-crumbled the paper, and determinedly stalked to my room and stared at the ceiling, letting the past hour's events steep into my mind. Hoping that it was all just a dream, and that Allen was playing a sick joke to play on me so I could chase him around with Mugen, and spit out empty death threats towards the Baka Moyashi. I turned over in my bed and took out the picture that I had put in my pocket and looked. The picture had Allen looking at the camera, smiling with food residue all over his face, making a peace sign as he was reaching over to steal my food. I was sitting on the bench reaching for Mugen to chop off his hair, yelling at him that he has his own food to eat, a whole fucking mountain of food to eat.

That day never came, as I saw that his mountain of food never came towards a table with his stupid and smug smiling face, the face I hate oh-so much, yet love with my all of my heart. I did keep true to his words, after that I smiled (smirked), laughed (growled), loved (glared), gave death threats, always completed my goals, and always fought against my leaders about why we should get rid of the remaining Akuma. I walked until I fell, but got up with the image of Allen Walker flashed in my mind telling me that I am weak and that I have to get up to free the Akuma's souls. I kept the adorable Moyashi in my heart, knowing he was with me even if it was just an illusion. Just like the flowers.

. . .

Shuffling, I slowly walked towards Komui's office. I hate that place, it stinks and it is covered in papers, unknown grime, and weird glowing goop that I found once. I almost died in there once trying to find a report. Of course it was in the middle of night, since the document I was looking for was about stuff that a top secret, huh . . . I forgot what I was even searching for then. When I entered, I noticed a black box. I thought the Order burnt those in large groups, was this one a left over? Seeing that all of the other people that crazy-Komui had called, I assume that I am the last one to arrive. I shook that thought out of my head and grabbed a letter from Komui's grasp. Ignoring the fact that he was looking at the box with a strained and hollow look. Upon opening it I found that it was written in very neat handwriting, all of it was in cursive and was very steady, like it was practiced a lot to get it this neat. Looking around for answers I saw that Leenalee was crying with Lavi was looking her way, and well . . . Kanda . . . well he was reading whatever was on the paper he was clutching. Seeing that I will get no answers, I turned my back to the paper and started to read it.

_**~Dear Timothy**_

_How are you doing Timothy? Right now I am doing great, in case you do not know who is writing this, it is me Allen Walker! I can't wait to see the look on your face! Do you remember the time that your clothes disappeared and you had to walk around the Order naked? I am sure you do, since I am the one that stole your clothes! Be hold the clothes thief, for he has shown himself, as dun, dun, dun! Allen Walker! Though, of course the person that you SHOULD yell at is Lavi, I only picked the lock so that he could steal your clothes, though you could bring up Lenalee whenever you can, and see if he turns bright red like a tomato! Don't ask about why I know how to lock pick, it is an 'untouchable' subject I guess, something about tainting children's minds into doing crime or something like that, though I don't really see the point because you stole for you orphanage that you lived in yes? Please don't let me become like my teacher!_

_Anyway, how is your school work going? How are you liking your classes? They must be really boring, though, but what can I say? I don't know how to write and I just had Komui teach me how to write the letters, not read them! Actually right now I'm just copying what Komui has written down . . . even this sentence. Well, of you are having a problem with your homework go to Leenalee, Lavi, or Miranda, I might not be able to help you all the time for school work that much anymore, even if it was really bad already!_

_If you are reading this letter then that means that you won't see me around the Order anymore. It also means that I have found a nice place where people will no longer be scared of me or be mean to me anymore, and where I can find peace. You too will come to this place as well, who knows maybe you will see me! Well, the thing is, I will be gone for a VERY long time, so long in fact, that I won't be able to come home again because I'm on a very important mission right now! Shush, only Komui and you know about the mission now, and I need you to keep quiet about it because then the others will get jealous! Do not try to look for me, please, it would be a waste of time, time that you could use to have a nice, happy life! If you ask my opinion, I could say that I am on a mission, a mission, which I cannot return from to see everyone. Past that point, I will say to you, I have sinned, I have sinned greatly. I have committed the greatest taboo that you can, I had made an Akuma, I had then before that stolen, pick pocketed, lock picked, hurt, as well as got money from cheating by playing poker, though I had a VERY good reason for that though. I do not want to hear word that you did that you did any of that, I will be heartbroken if you did so! I should also tell you that you should do not need to know the truth until you think you are ready to know about those black boxes that the Order had burnt. So please, do not ask until, at least, this 'Holy War' is done, or wait a few years from now, until you are around thirteen I guess. I have to go now, I have to leave for a mission with baKanda now! I hope that you live a long and fruitful life! Goodbye Forever, Timothy Hearst!_

_**~Allen Walker, The One Who Walks Alone**_

I sighed and put the letter in my pocket after folding it along the lines where it was already folded. Years later, I found out what Allen had meant, the reason why he said he was on a long mission was because he was dead, and that was another reason why he said that he was not going to come home ever again. Growing up, I had come to miss him, though I did laugh my head off when I messed with Lavi, like Allen said I should. Leenalee had grown quiet for a while when he died, though when she started to see Lavi, she got happier.

. . .

I now hate the Order for all that they made us go through, since I was told that when we finished up the 'Clean up' or 'Mop up' or what we exorcists call it 'Slaughter', since we did not like killing the now owner-less machines right now. Though the 'Official Nick-Name' is Bread* for short, though its real name is P.A.N- Purification of the Akuma and Noah. It is hard to do it though, the Akuma don't even fight back, which is why some people are now calling it a slaughter instead of Bread. Starting tomorrow, the exorcists will be not cause more pain and death, even if it is artificial, as long as we live, unless the Earl rises again. We Are Not Tools! We. Are. Not. Going. To. Spill. Any. More. Blood. Starting. NOW.

*Pan in Japanese means bread, hence why I made them, the ones who aren't Exorcists, Scientists, or Finders, say its nick-name is Bread. I thought of many other stuff first like, The End Of World Plan of Purification; E.W.P.P and, Final Act of Invocation of Innocence in War; F.A.I.I.W, and the like.

. . .

I looked up from my book just as Jiji Panda kicked me in the head.

"Lavi, Komui just called for you, it is about Allen."

"WHAT REALLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?" Standing up, I ran out of the library, running towards Komui's office, I saw that Leenalee was looking at her brother nervously and there was a magnificent black coffin covered with the white roses, and the white rose cross blanket they give to those who died in battle, except it was more beautiful and more gracefully carved. I looked at it once and knew what had happened, Allen died protecting us.

"Lavi, this letter is for you, Allen told me too give it to you if he died. We had confirmed that Allen had died when we went in search for him." Komui handed me a letter that had my name sprawled on it. Opening it I found that it was in Old English cursive. He must want me to try to read this, what is he Bookman?

_**Dear Lavi**_

_Lavi, I want you to know that I never felt mad about the time that you ate my Mitarashi Dongo . . . maybe. I want you to know that I forgive for whatever you do, except when it comes to my food, but even then I might forgive you as who can't stay mad at a cute little red-head-bunny-pirate-wanna-be? _

_Now, I will ask then you, do you forgive me? If you do, I feel happy, like a weight was lifted off of my chest. If you didn't, well I can't do a thing about that if I am dead, right? So then . . . this will be a one-sided conversation, from the past to the future, but that does not matter right? What I want to ask you is, do you love Leenalee? I think that you do, Lavi. Who knows, maybe Komui will let you date her if you ask her opinion, he just might! I don't know and I might be imagining it but, I think she likes you to! So go ahead and ask her if she likes you! Don't wait until she is about to be taken, get her love while you can! Well, enough of that (for fear of embarrassing myself as much as I have already talking about your crush life), what do you think about Kanda? Do you think that he will be mad when I die saying something like 'Damn you Baka Moyashi for dying on us!' and if I am wrong, then you can have my already eaten Mitarashi Dongo! Though what I had written might make him do the opposite, who knows right?_

_Thinking about that fact when I will die or when someone I know could die soon makes me depressed just thinking about it, even if it had me die for the greater good, then I will be happy to die for everyone because then no one would die in this war! I can only hope that you guys will never have to read these letters knowing that I would have to die for you to read these letters, and I would not be able to see your smiling faces (scowling for baKanda) ever again. I would hope that you guys never wrote letters like this, even though I am doing it right now! _

_It hurts having to tell your last goodbyes in a letter because you can never know when you are going to die and part with those you love, and are your friends and family. Lavi what I guess what I wanted to tell you for this whole letter is to not be afraid ,and when you have to take a chance take it and never give it up, no matter what happens. EVER._

_As well as to choose who you will only 'STRIKE' for again, hopefully (in my opinion) Leenalee. She is nice and quiet, but scary and strong willed when it comes down to it. But Kanda is off limits, my Kanda, mine. YOU NO HAVE KANDA! *Ahum* Back to topic, I just want you to stop chasing after woman that you know that you will have no chance in getting, you remind me my master sometimes because of that. That is what I wanted to tell you I guess also, try to do your training as a Bookman, I have had worse than you do when I was under Master Cross's apprenticeship trust me, I had worse. Staying in a library all day won't kill you. Playing poker with revengeful gangsters is actually life threatening. Well, I hope that you get to become a Bookman, and get it on with Leenalee (don't tell Komui that I wrote that, please? He'd KILL me!). That's a promise and I intend on keeping that one to, oh yeah, by the way the next time we see each other, I will ask if you got it on with her! Well, Bye Lavi! I am so hungry right now, sitting for hours on end writing down letters upon letter until you get the perfect one is a hard chore to do( especially if you don't know how to write) ad it does not bode well for my stomach. Bye, See You Next Time! Keep that promise for me Lavi!_

_**~Allen Walker, The One Who Walks Alone**_

Staring at the last thing Allen had written, '~Allen Walker, The one who walks alone' thinking of the infinite possibilities that surround that one phrase. I looked up towards Leenalee and saw her crying as she read the letter. Kanda just had a meltdown, crying, then went stomping off to his room I suppose. Allen was right, I did love Leenalee, but did she love me? If Allen could tell I loved her, then could he tell she loved me? I just stood there baffled, wondering how Allen knew that I loved her. Why would he write something so silly like that anyway? I think I will try and to think it off when I am doing Bookman homework, hahaha wow that was not funny at all, maybe he left a message for me that is hidden or something? I waited for everyone to leave, then I asked Komui if it is okay if I can date Leenalee.

"NEVER!" was his answer, and for that, I got a Komurin Special XIV on my tail.

"I give, I give, I GIVE!" I ended up running all night, causing many people to give me pitiful looks, especially the science department, because even they don't know what the HELL Komui did to make so durable. '"I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, III HHHHHHAAAATTTTTTEEEEE HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!" I'm sure my yelling and screaming woke up half the world. And I wasn't too far off from what the newspaper had in it the next morning. Oh how I will savor the o so sweet revenge, I can't wait to TORTURE him, did I say Torture? I meant KILL HIM! Hopefully Lenalady will see the pain I am in and rescue me from this robot! She's the female knight, and I'm the male princesses!

. . .

"Leenalee! Don't go near those disgusting Octopuses! I am the only one you need!" Nii-san clung to my legs, wiping his tear-filled face up and down and shook his head vigorously.

"Nii-san, GET OFF!" I kicked on the side of his head and hid my embarrassment on my face by putting my bangs in front of my face. After calming down, I looked up and nurtured Nii-san's bleeding temple and put a band-aid over his bruised bump as he was crying on his desk with his face on the wood (papers) saying something like "My beautiful baby sister hates me! What am I going to do now?". Something caught my eye as I bent down to comfort him. They were letters. One of them was lavishly decorated with a white rose cross and the rest were decorated with roses. There is, in all, 6. When I turned one over I saw words that was written in a fancy cursive. Hearing a groan, I looked at Nii-san.

"Leenalee that is the reason why I called you here, those are letters that Allen told me to give to you if he dies, and we have confirmed his death. His body is currently in the coffin that you see over there, if you want to see him for one last time you can." I stared at Nii-san.

"What do you mean Nii-san?"

"Exactly what I mean, we found Allen's body. I'm going to call everyone hear so that they can read the letters that Allen gave to me beforehand a couple months back."

"Which one is mine?"

"Ah, I think it is this one is your's Leenalee. Yeah it is this one. If you want you can read it now."

"No I'll wait for the others to come." I walked over to the left corner behind Nii-san's desk and stood there. A couple of minutes after Nii-san made the announcement, Kanda, the second to last person, entered Nii-san's office room. I wasn't paying attention because that is when I had decided to open the letter that Allen had written me.

_**Dear Leenalee;**_

_Leenalee don't worry if I die in battle, to tell you the truth I'm scared that I might die before I will be able to say good bye properly. I want to stay with you guys until this is 'war' is finished, but I doubt that will ever happen. I just want to tell you this; try to keep Kanda from killing Lavi when Lavi calls him names. Also try to find a very good friend like Lavi, and have a relationship that is agreeable by your brother. I can't really tell you much besides the fact that I hope that you do not try to over-exert yourself when you battle. Try not to get yourself injured when you are in battle, please! I don't want to see you hurt, even if I am dead, it still would pain my ghost heart. Live on, that is what I want you to do Leenalee, live on, and find happiness with a loved one or your family, help bring happiness to others, help ease that infectious pain that resides everyone's heart, brighten the day with your smiles, and try to bring as less victims to Mugen as much as possible! If I ever see you again, I better see you with a smile on your face, or I'll be greatly disappointed in you!_

_Wow, writing this letter to you and everyone else is making me hungry, tired, sad, and hungry. Mostly hungry. Well I hope that you try to do all of that, if it is too much of a burden and you are stressed you can stop and take a breather. Though, promise me this, never look into the past and mourn for those who have died, be glad for their lives and the time they have walked this land, and let them live on in your heart. That is about what I have as much to tell you really, just don't try to put guilt on yourself if someone gets hurt, no one would ever think that way, or I will come back and haunt them! Mwahahaha not really though, I doubt that I would ever bring myself to do that. This is a final Good bye, Leenalee. I will wait for you and everyone else forever if I have to. I will if I have to._

_Good Bye Leenalee_

_**~Allen Walker, The One Who Walks Alone**_

I looked up after I finished finding that Kanda was gone after I re-read it a couple of times over. Standing up from my spot that I had fallen into at one point, I walked out of the room and after out of hearing and sight from the rest I started to cry and ran to my bedroom and took a nice, long shower to have an excuse as to why my eyes are red. Afterwards I went down towards where Allen's body is laying, planning to fall asleep next to him, to be with him before he will be gone forever. I'm beginning to think that Allen knows who is interested in who. Except if he is in the equation of course.

. . .

I lazily put my spoon down when I had heard that I had been called to that 'Office', it was not that I hate Allen, I would have had been there in a split second, if it was not the day I had killed Eliade. Now today might be the day where I lost both of my dear friends. None the less I got up from my meal, walked out of the cafeteria, and wondered towards the place that is called Komui's Office. Upon opening the door I had found that Leenalee was trying to not to go towards a polished black coffin. Oh . . . I always had such bad luck, now on this day I had killed Eliade, and was notified of the death of my friend Allen Walker, has been confirmed. When everyone else had gathered, Komui handed out letters, and upon receiving mine, I opened it.

_**Dear Krory**_

_Hey Krory! How are you doing? I guess you can't really tell me right now can you? Though I think might know what you feel like right now . . . so then. I have been wondering, you know, when we had first meet there were your flowers that were in your garden. You know, the ones that had almost eaten Lavi and I? Yeah those ones, I was thinking over on how they did not try to eat you if you did not say 'I Love You!' to them all the time to take care of them. Not only that, but how come you did not try to eat Eliade, even though you tried to kill all the Akuma in the Village? I know that you told us how you two meet, but I was just thinking, why did you not try to kill her afterwards? If so, then how did you keep your innocence in check so that you would not kill her?_

_Sorry, I am just asking pointless questions, where I will never be able to hear the answers to. Though, I am still curious about that. Never mind that! Sorry if I had dampened your mood Krory if I had brought back bad memories. Now what I wonder, is, did you guys kiss? If so, then how did feel? Kissing an Akuma, and did it feel weird? I wonder if her lips felt like any other person's lips though. But who knows right? I don't think I would ever be able to bring myself to kiss an Akuma, simply because my eye would always be activated for as long as it was there and having to fight the urge to kill it._

_Since when did it become such a weird one-sided conversation? I don't know. All I am doing right now is just letting my thoughts be written onto a piece of paper! Though, I can understand if you are mad at me right now since I had brought up Eliade in such a weird way. Surprising Lavi said that he wanted to know and when he stated why (and in my point of view) it was very stupid. He wanted to know so that he could write in down for future references, most likely to pick up Akuma that meet his standards. I would not be surprised if it was used to pick up any 'Strike!' at all . . . I do fear for his sanity sometimes. I truly do._

_Although, your case was different, you knew nothing about the war, so thus, you feel in love with her right? Who knows, maybe you will find you next soul-mate, hopefully she or he, will not be an Akuma this time. Anyways, I think I should stop intruding in your business, and stop here, in case you get mad at me, you know that I hate seeing you mad. Aww, it is already morning? Does that mean I spent the WHOLE NIGHT WRITING?! I am going to be so tried for the day . . . maybe I can sneak off to the Library and sleep there so I won't be chased be Komui's crazy robots, and have to wear an octopus hat? Speaking of which, I still have to pay him back for that. *Cue Evil Laughter and Black Allen*. So that means I have a long day. Goal: Find and Exterminate Komui Lee; Then Eat; Take a Nap; Eat; Kill Komui Again; Eat; Then Bed. So as you can tell I have to go on my quest now. See you soon Krory!_

_**~Allen Walker, The One Who Walks Alone**_

I noticed that there were some old tear stains on the paper. I stared at the stains for a while then decided that now was not the time to investigate about it and went to my room, forgetting all about my food. The next day, I wrote a letter to Allen that was filled with the answers he had asked for, and explaining what had been transpiring around the Order lately. Finishing it, I walked towards Allen's grave and set down the letter, and walked towards the Order.

"Good night forever, Allen Walker, my dear friend."

. . .

"I am so sorry! I will clean this up right away!" I had bumped into a Finder that was carrying a pile of papers in her hand.

"No, need to worry about that, Miranda-sama. Anyways, don't you need to go to Komui-san's office?" She was right. I had heard on the speakers that they have news about Allen-kun.

"Yes, you are quite right, but are you sure that it is okay for me not to help?" She gave me a brisk nod to show as a yes, bowing curtly, I hurried to Komui's office. Coming in, I walked towards Komui's desk out of breath, he handed me a letter after Kanda, who had arrived a while after me, then Lavi, and Timothy. I looked at him, confused. Komui gave me a brisk, sad nod mentioning me to open the letter. I did as I was supposed to.

_**Dear Miranda**_

_It must be depressing to read this letter. Say Miranda, if you are crying stop. You don't need to cry, you know that everyone has to meet the door of death at some point right? It just so happened that it turned out to be my turn . . . that's all! So then . . . I just want you to know that whatever you do, you will all ways have room in my heart, just like everybody else, and if there will be more people I think I can create more room, don't you think so to? Miranda, you do have to remember that everybody is glad that you are here, unlike a certain someone. All you have to do is get out of your shell more, enjoy a life of happiness, you don't wait for one, you make it! You may be clumsy yes, but you are nice! So nice in fact, that I think that no one can stay mad at you for long, even people like Kanda! So no matter what, uplift the world with your adorable, clumsy self, and make the world a happy place! Yes, there will be obstacles ahead, but that is what makes it a goal! If you can't overcome an obstacle, then you just have to go outside of your limits! If you do that then you can complete your goal, it does not matter if your body is dead and unresponsive, you can will your body to fight outside of your limits! Do not stop until you finish! Move forward towards what you think is right, and fight against what you think is wrong! Keep strong, always move forward, and keep those close to you, with you in your heart to drive you to win! With your help I have lived against the odds when I should have died! Do not mourn over my death, move onward, and greet those that are alive! There is no need to mourn for those who have died for everyone will die and will stay alive in people's hearts as their friends and families live on. There is no such thing as a permanent death Miranda. Everyone will carry a memory of those close to them, and tell their children or friends, and so on and so on. Do you see now Miranda? That is the reason why I do not want you to mourn for me, cry for those who need to be cried for when they are alive! Crying for the dead has no use at all as it may lead you to more death and tragedies. So no matter what, do not cry for me, turn your attention towards those who need it, and Keep Going Forwards No Matter What. Look towards the future and keep the past with you, because then, the dead will never truly live again. If someone is crying, smile, and cheer them up. Don't take one life for granted when it's time is up, move onwards, towards the others, and make more good memories with them, for they might be next._

_Bye Miranda_

_**~Allen Walker, The One Who Walks Alone**_

I stood there, crying. Allen was right, I have to save my tears for those who are alive. Do not mourn for those who a dead, and love and embrace those precious to you even more so, since it might be there turn next. Slipping out of the stuffy, incident to happen, room, I wiped my tears off my face and looked out of the window towards to sunset.

"What a beautiful color of red, strange it looks like Allen's scar, could the sun it's self be mourning his lose? Oh, rain? It is funny that it is coming from the tear shaped cloud!"

The universe is a truly wonderful place, the sun makes the most beautiful sunset, earth created a crisp tear drop cloud, and made rained suddenly, it seems like God himself is creating this to mourn over his fallen snow angel. Once night had settled in, the rain had stopped, as the tear drop cloud had gone. 'Strange.' I thought and walked towards my room, with a new found goal to cheer up anyone that needed it.

. . .

_Moyashi . . . it's your birthday today, what would he like? I don't know, I think I will just give him a lotus flower and some Mitarashi Dango as well. No doubt that everyone else will come during different parts of the day._

"11:44? It's time for me to go and get ready, I did promise that I will celebrate his birthday with him if he would shut up . . . even though it was before he died. That does not matter though, I still have to keep my promise for him." 11:48, time to go to his grave. I walked out of the Order with a lotus flower in hand, and a plate Mitarashi Dango I made myself. 11:53, I walked a bit faster, causing my breath to create a heavier mist and making the snowflakes land on my body and sting my faces with their coldness. 11:57, good.

Allen's grave was made out of a deep set of blue Tanzanite, and was made to look like him, with his arms wide open and smiling, they made his eyes out of a blueish-greyish Zircon, and his angelic wings out of Topaz. They made the statue out of the birth gems in his month, to show their respect for the brave deceased soul that they had loved. To protect the fragile gems, they covered it in a special wrapping where it could not be weathered down, but still be out in the elements. What was strange about it, was that sometimes the statue would warm when certain people would touch it, Kanda, Leenalee, Krory, Lavi, Komui, Miranda and many others that Allen called 'friend', but people like Malcom and Link would say that it was freezing cold, even though they touched the statue in the middle of Summer. The science department always tried to get a heat signature, but it always showed that it was the same temperature, even if Leenalee touched it and said it was warm.

Back to the point, I stared at Allen's forever still face, hoping that it would start to move and talk, like nothing had ever happened. Of course that NEVER happened, what a fool I was to believe that. As I looked in the eyes of the statue, water came down, like it was crying.

"Why do you cry? You have nothing to cry for, everyone is just fine, or are you crying because I remembered the promise?" I looked at it, letting my gaze brush over the face that was made to resemble Allen. I set the flower down, and settled the Mitarashi Dango next to the flower.

"I miss you Allen Walker, everyone does, and we are still trying to cope with your loss. Everyone considered you as their brother or close friend here. Just because your dead doesn't mean that I can't be mad at you, you know." I sighed, stood up and reached out for the statue, brushing my hand against its cheek. Huh? I thought I say the statue smile, I must have sleep deprivation getting to me. I was brought back to reality as I heard footsteps behind me. The owner of them started to run to me, for some reason I could not move. The person, when upon reaching me, wrapped their arms around me, when I looked down I saw that there was no one there. Confused, I looked behind me and saw that there was no one there. I knew who it was, since a clock had just chimed 12 times.

"Thank you Kanda, tell everyone I said hi, and am sorry for causing them pain." I just nodded, not being able to bring myself to say 'Yes, Allen, don't worry, I will' to Allen. He just laughed.

"Bye, Moyashi."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!" I just left, with my back towards him.

"You better like your presents, I made and grew them myself you know!" I hid my smile as I heard a muffled 'It's good Bakanda!', then turned my head towards the statue again. There was only one set of footprints, and the Mitarashi Dango was eaten. I went inside and, whenever I told the rest of my small group of trustworthy friends what Allen told me to say.

"Happy Birthday, Baka Moyashi."


End file.
